


Watching Through my Fingers

by Captain_Twinkie



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Twinkie/pseuds/Captain_Twinkie
Summary: There wasn't just one Death.And she wasn't supposed to notice the 'shadow man' standing in the room as he took a soul away.But here she was...And he noticed her.





	Watching Through my Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Darkiplier isn't quite like how Mark has portrayed him. I've always seen Dark as more of a darker Loki, or even in the same category. 
> 
> This story will feature around death, the emotions that follow such an event, suicidal thoughts and maybe even more darker themes. I'll place warnings before the chapters for the folks that can't handle it.

Life doesn't prepare you for things like death. It sneaks up on you whenever it wants to, regardless of how you're feeling. You can be having a wonderful day or a low moment. It doesn't judge, discrimate..it just takes what it wants without regret.

Emma was twenty six when she lost her guardian. The hospital room was freshly cleaned; the smell of the chemicals burned her nose as she sat in the plastic chair across the room from the hospital bed. Her guardian, AvaMarie since she was 15 was asleep, IVs and oxygen mask in place on her wrinkly face and arms. Emma could tell she was probably going to be passing away within the next few days; the room felt colder and when Emma touched her hand, it was almost like touching stone. The magazine in her hands was thick; full of stories about animals and fun facts; unfortnatuley she hadn't read the last few pages, only turning the page when she was sick of looking at the pictures. The steady beep was taking over her mind, her heart in tune with it. Every few moments, the heart monitor would falter but alarms didn't blare so Emma didn't do much more than glance at the old woman before looking back down at the colorful pages.

Emma assumed the staff probably thought she was heartless whenever they've seen her in the last couple weeks. She didn't have much emotion in her eyes when they walked into the room. But she didn't have the heart to tell them once she left the hospital to go home, her emotions came spilling out and she didn't sleep much because of the crying and heart ache she felt. She tried to tell herself that this was a long time coming, death creeped around the edges of her guardian for the last year; just lingering.

But Emma figured being strong in public made her seem like she didn't need to be coddled; the pity every doctor and nurse sent her way irriated her sometimes. Sometimes, if this made her a bad person then so be it. she wanted it to be all over.

The staff allowed her to visit until way past 10pm some days when she visited later in the day. This was the third day of the four months of being in the hospital when Emma noticed the change. It was 9:00pm, the window that overlooked the city was wide open to let in a summer breeze. It blew past the flowers other family members had sent and the scent was a loving touch; very calming. She was on her tablet; finishing out the email to the lawyer about final touches on the will and other paperwork when the heart monitor stuttered. Emma was used to it by then but this time the pause was longer and it caused the room to go silent for a long second.   
Emma's eyes widened as she stared at the machine then at her guardian, not sure what difference she would see. The moment passed and the monitor regained its normal pace. She sighed, closing out of the email and placing the device in her shoulder bag. She stood up and ambled over to the window, taking a deep breath as her eyes roamed over the city lights; listening to the cars and nightlife below. Usually summer time meant going out and having fun but Emma wouldn't know how that went, she never was one to do that anyway. She just didn't expect to spend it being sad and depressed. 

Once she got her fill of the warm breeze. she turned to say goodbye and head home before the night nurses made her leave. Instead of seeing just the bed and small table of flowers; she turned to see a dark figure standing in between the bed and the table. Their hand was stroking one of the petals of a rose, sending the scent wafting more into the room. Their head was turned, face peering down at the sleeping woman. 

"Who are you?" Emma managed to speak once she finally got her composure. She couldn't really tell what they were wearing, all she knew was it was a man and he was fairly tall; at least 5 inches taller than herself.  
He didn't make any movement to show he had heard her, not even a twitch. Emma blinked, thinking maybe she was imagining things. The room was dimmed, the figure blending in with the shadows. She took a step forward and watched as his body moved; but it wasn't to turn towards her, no it was vibrating. The air around him seemed to be moving like the fumes on a pavement during the summer days. But it wasn't just that that caught her attention; it was the way his body seemed to be glitching, like a bad TV show on an older channel. 

The closer Emma got the more she grew uncomfortable, the beeping was ground out by a static in her ears that grew louder with every inch closer. She paused as his hand moved from the flowers to AvaMarie, palm sweeping over her forehead down past her lips to rest gently at her heart. The moment it made contact the monitors shorted out and Emma only had a moment of confusion as everything went silent before the noises came back full force and as loud as possible. She found herself lunging forward, screaming out 'no!' to the man but all she made contact with was the railing of the bed, gripping it tightly. 

She had no time to comprehend what just happened as the nurses flooded the room, one of them pushing her away as two turned off the machines and the rest gathered around the bed to see what was going on. 

Emma, shocked and stuck in place, could only watch in horror as they yelled at each other; 'cardiac arrest' was all she kept hearing. 

Movement in the corner of her eyes made her look over to see the shadow man again, standing out of reach and watching the scene as well. 

She felt her lips moving, wanting to point out that he was the cause of this but the words died in her throat. She was panicking, pointing at him but no one was paying attention. 

The man's eyes slipped over to her and Emma shuddered as his red eyes watched her struggle. The lack of emotion in those orbs seemed to strike fear in her that she had never felt before. The room faded into background noise as the two strangers stared at each other. She was frozen in place, a sort of slacked jaw shock on her face as the man slowly smirked, knowing damn well the effect he had on her. 

Somewhere deep in her mind, pushing past the aching lost she felt as she knew the woman lying in the bed just feet away from her was dead, she found that the shadow man was....attractive. 

Emma had enough control to shake her head, plucking the thought from her mind as soon as it came forward. 

The shadows seemed to be apart of him, moving when he shifted forward, his eyes were a deep crimson before he blinked and they melted into a dark brown, his lips softening into a more subdued smirk instead of the devilish look. She watched as he tilted his head at her, seeming to study her as she fought for more control over her limbs. 

She finally tore her eyes away from him and noticed the noise came back but it was no longer the beeping and oxygen tank that assaulted her ears. It was the voice of one of the nurses. 

"Call it."

"9:34pm." Another replied, writing it down on the clipboard. 

The assigned night nurse Emma was used to seeing almost every time she was here, walked over and placed a comforting hand on her forearm. 

"I'm so sorry, honey."

Emma nodded, eyes glued to the prone body as they pulled the blanket up to cover the smiling face of her guardian. 

Smiling. 

Emma glanced back to where the man was but he was gone. 

The ringing in her ears dissipated altogether as her emotions bled back into her chilled body. 

"Wh-what do I do now?" She managed to ask, emotion clogging her throat.


End file.
